


disco night

by Neo5



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, but also tentative relationship status kind of, disaster trine, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo5/pseuds/Neo5
Summary: Drinking, friends and good timeA snippet from a longer thing that I never finished but I liked this part. A 'what if' Cyclonus, Whirl and Brainstorm started to half accidentally form a trine and find friendship along the way. This is mostly from the friendship part I guess.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	disco night

Swerve’s was completely packed tonight for the much awaited 'disco night', and everyone who was not on duty had apparently decided to make an appearance. Cyclonus had commandeered a booth for him and Tailgate, to which Whirl had invited himself immediately upon arrival. It hadn’t been terrible. They had actually had a somewhat civilized conversation with some drinks, before the lights had dimmed and Swerve had introduced the new and ‘awesome' disco lights, and Blaster had stepped up with the music.

Tailgate had lit up at it right away, telling them that they simply had to go dancing. Whirl, who had probably had a drink too much, just clanked his claws and announced that it was the best idea ever and declared that he was going to dance them all under a table. Whatever that meant.

Cyclonus politely declined the offer, saying that he was going to sit here and reserve the booth for them. But before Tailgate would look too crestfallen he added that he would also be watching the whole time, and they couldn’t really dance with three people anyways.

The both of them looked ready to argue about that, but then the song changed to something upbeat and they both gasped, apparently in delight, and hurried off to dance.

Cyclonus just made himself comfortable and sipped on his drink as he watched them make absolute fools out of themselves out there. And he couldn’t help the small fond feeling that the sight evoked in him, despite it also being totally embarrassing.

The duo were joined in by other enthusiastic dancers, mainly Nautica and Brainstorm who seemed to be on the same level of ridiculousness, or drunkenness. Cyclonus couldn’t really hear what they were talking about, but after a few songs the conversation had apparently led to an idea that had them all excited.

Tailgate rushed back to their table, having to push to the tips of his pedes to be able to cling over the edge of the surface, his visor shining a bright blue under the dimmed lights.

“Cyclonus! We’re going to do shots! You should come with us!”

Oh, maybe he should have guessed which way their trail of thoughts led in such a state.

“I think I’m fine. I still have to finish my drink.”

Whirl stumbled in, knocking his claw on top of the minibot’s helm surprisingly gentle.

“Let the grump be. He’s allergic to fun!”

“Hey, Cyclonus is plenty fun,” Tailgate argued, rubbing over his helmet as he looked up to the helicopter.

“Less lies, more shots! Brainstorm said that he and Nautica can down more engex than us, and they do not know how far I am willing to go to win, so move it, shortstuff! Death awaits!”

Maybe he should have stopped them. But on the other hand they were still stable on their pedes and looked happy enough that he didn’t want to spoil their fun just yet. And from where he sat he could still see them sit by the bar counter, Tailgate now propped up on a stool with Whirl standing by, and Nautica sitting next to them with Brainstorm leaning in over her shoulder. Poor Perceptor was sitting next to them, quietly sipping on his own drink as he watched this disaster unfold with mild concern.

They were obviously happy, having the kind of fun that Cyclonus just was not good at. He couldn’t just...let go and make a fool out of himself like that, it didn’t come naturally to him and trying to force it would spoil the fun for everyone included. But fortunately he had Whirl to indulge in Tailgate’s games, since the copter didn’t really possess any ability to take himself seriously.

And Brainstorm seemed to always be up for shenanigans with Whirl, especially if it included anything he could get creative at. Those two fed each other’s imaginations in the worst ways sometimes. And whatever game it was that they were playing had them all laughing, and even Whirl seemed at ease despite his protective stance over Tailgate. It helped Cyclonus relax as well, because he trusted the other, and even more importantly, he trusted him with Tailgate.

Both sides were throwing back shot after shot in no apparent order, until the game seemed to change. Whirl got more animated, which usually meant that he had had a terrible idea. And in response to his energetic behavior Brainstorm was perking up as well, wings flared up in challenge. Playful challenge, Cyclonus noted, and he wondered since when the two of them had been at such ease with each other.

Suddenly Whirl was picking up an overly excited Tailgate, clumsily maneuvering the minibot up to his shoulders with a loud whoop. But it wasn’t until Brainstorm was trying to pull Perceptor up from his stool that Cyclonus felt like this wouldn’t end up well. And when the microscope was clearly protesting the jet’s attempts to manhandle him to his shoulders, he decided that it was time for him to step in and diffuse the situation.

“Fight us you cowards!” Whirl was shouting, and Tailgate was only encouraging him from where he barely balanced on the heli’s shoulders. Nautica looked like she was going to choke from laughter as she clung to the edge of the counter, and Brainstorm had already managed to somehow pull an appalled Perceptor over his shoulder and the poor scientist was clinging to any kibble or wing he could reach to not fall on his face.

When Cyclonus stepped close enough for his field to brush against them, both fliers startled like shocked, but instead of giving up they just started to try and rationalize their new game. Brainstorm tried to blame Whirl, and the highgrade, and Swerve, and Whirl just puffed his chest with pride. It took some convincing but once Brainstorm realized just how unamused his conjunx was, and Tailgate had started to nod off from all the excitement, it wasn’t hard to nudge them towards the idea that maybe this night was nearing its end. Swerve wasn’t excited about a fight in his bar either, a playfight or not, and he cut them off the engex, and that was officially it. The small group of variably drunken mechs supporting each other as they made their way back to the hab suite floor.


End file.
